


Soft and Warm

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Michael, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Chubby Castiel, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Play, Older Michael, Omega Castiel, Size Kink, Teasing, Teen Castiel, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Michael loved the feeling of the Omega in his hands. He loved how Castiel would moan and writhe under him with desperate gasps as he arched up into Michael's hands.





	Soft and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back to fluff!
> 
> Written for a prompt.

Michael loved how Castiel was soft, warm and slightly squishy instead of tight and toned. He loved the feeling of the Omega in his hands. He loved how Castiel would moan and writhe under him with desperate gasps as he arched up into Michael’s hands.

The softness of Castiel’s belly, hips and thighs only invited him to nip, bite and grip as he had the young little Omega laid out under him.

At the moment Castiel was sprawled out, gloriously naked and pliant, on the sheets of Michael’s large bed clearly enjoying an afternoon nap. He watched as Castiel sighed, huffing out a breath and shifting under the covers before stilling once more.

Michael stepped close to the bed and reached out for the top of the covers to slowly peel them back. His eyes greedily took in every single exposed inch until the sheet was at the end of the bed and Castiel was pouting in his sleep, mumbling and reaching for sheets out of his reach.

His eyes fluttered as Michael scented the air, breathed in cinnamon and something like autumn coming from the Omega, before he moved up onto the bed. Fingers found Castiel’s soft middle, squeezing it lightly and retreating to move down to the Omega’s thighs that had been wrapped around him the night before.

There were still light bruises at Castiel’s hips where Michael had gripped him, marks on the Omega’s neck and Michael knew if he rolled Castiel over he’d see the bright pink plug he’d pushed into Castiel’s gaping, sloppy hole once more after a rough morning fuck.

While the sight was undoubtedly tempting he had thoroughly enjoyed watching Castiel’s riding the large dildo he’d affixed to the floor the night before while Michael had recovered after two rounds of knotting. The little Omega had been panting, skin glistening, with his lush mouth dropped open and eyes dark with arousal as he’d rode the toy rigorously.

“Mmm slpp.” Castiel’s features pinched slightly and he frowned again, squirming and sighing out. “Taking a nap.” The words were mumbled but easier to understand after Castiel had shifted.

The sight only had Michael grinning and leaning forward to flick his tongue over Castiel’s nipple. There was a sudden jerk and gasp as Michael’s lips wrapped around the pink bud. He settled himself between Castiel’s legs, one hand gripping a thigh and holding it, as he sucked and lapped at the right nipple.

“Oh.” Castiel moaned and arched against him. Michael could easily feel the Omega getting hard against him and the needy little sounds only increased. “Oh… _Michael_.” A hand gripped his dark hair and tugged on it as Michael easily played Castiel’s body.

The young Omega was beyond responsive and beautifully sensitive.

“You look perfect laid out in my bed.” He breathed when he pulled off of Castiel’s nipple and leaned up to nose along Castiel’s jawline. “Like a gorgeous little present I can’t wait to get my mouth and hands on.”

“I hope you didn’t wake me up only to tease me.” Castiel’s voice was still rough from sleep even as he arched into Michael, moaning and whimpering sweetly. “You kept me up all night and morning.”

Michael dragged his tongue along the line of Castiel’s neck and pulled away, “Of course I didn’t. I’m looking forward to burying myself back inside you. Does that sound good, little Omega? Do you want me to fuck that plump ass of yours until you’re sobbing?”

Castiel spread his legs open even more in invitation and pushed up into him, baring his neck and giving off that same spiced scent Michael’s room had slowly gained over the course of the night and just this morning. He pulled back, touching every inch of Castiel in front of him that he could, until he was settled between spread legs.

He stroked Castiel’s small Omega cock and watched how a flush spread across Castiel’s cheeks. There were little hitches and gasps now mixed with moans. It was a truly beautiful sight that he could spend hours admiring but right now he very much wanted to be buried back inside Castiel as the Omega writhed on the end of his cock.

“Perfect.”

There was a pleased look on Castiel’s face when Michael shifted him, carefully pulled out the plug and pressed fingers inside. The Omega was still loose from the plug, large and fat like an Alpha knot, keeping him open and full of Michael’s come and his own natural slick.

“ _Please_.” Michael twisted his fingers around while Castiel moaned and clenched around him, yanking at the sheets and trying to get his fingers deeper. “I’m ready. Please Alpha please.”

Once he’d pulled his fingers out Michael was quick to shift himself forward and move Castiel into a good position. He sunk in easily, moaning at how Castiel’s inner muscles fluttered around him.

The wet heat had his eyes hooding and his lips parting in pleasure. There was nothing in the world like being pressed inside the warm, slick hole of an Omega.

Michael didn’t care if this knot came quickly and judging by the way Castiel was responding he was more than sure the Omega didn’t care either. He bottomed out in a quick stroke and stilled, breathing uneven and anticipation thrumming inside of him.

Neither of them said a word when Michael started to fuck into Castiel in long, deep strokes that occasionally nailed the Omega’s prostate and had both of them moaning their pleasure. Castiel writhed under him, ankles dug into the backs of Michael’s thighs, as Michael steadily increased his pace until the headboard was knocking against the wall.

“Oh. Ohhh oh there please Alpha _please I need—_ ” Castiel couldn’t seem to help himself  as he begged in an absolutely wrecked voice but Michael didn’t change his pace. He kept rolling his hips forward at the pace he’d chosen and delighted in burying himself balls deep each thrust.

His knot started to catch as his hands gripped at Castiel’s thick thighs, slid down to grip the Omega’s plump ass and he slammed inside one last time with a loud ringing smack. Michael could feel himself filling Castiel’s ass, locking them together, before he was shooting his release into Castiel as pleasure rushed through his body in a heady wave.

Michael knew his cheeks were flushed and his lips parted as he panted, relishing the flex of Castiel’s ass as it milked his knot.

Castiel came shortly after him with a wail, ass clamping down even harder as his muscles continued to milk Michael’s knot for every single drop of his seed. “ _Michael_.” He went limp, panting on top of the sheets. “Mmmmm. Warm.” He tilted his head back when Michael leaned forward to bite at his neck, worrying the skin with his teeth, until there was a red mark to add to the rest of the marks adorning Castiel’s soft little body.

Michael took in the sight before him, the soft and pliant Omega caught on his knot, and thought about claiming the young Omega for his own. It would be a shame to allow such an alluring, responsive Omega to be claimed by another. He could already imagine how glorious Castiel would look with a large, swollen stomach as Michael’s child grew inside of him.

The image was quickly followed by a breathtaking fantasy of a largely pregnant Castiel on all fours taking it from behind, moaning and begging for more, as Michael kept one hand on the swell of his belly.

Slowly a pleased grin took over Michael’s features as he watched Castiel panting on the sheets before he shifted forward to grind up against Castiel, knot dragging against the Omega’s prostate, as Castiel whimpered his name.

 _Next knot_ Michael couldn’t help but think. _Next knot I’m claiming him_.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a couple ABO Micas sitting around to be posted so I'm hoping some of those people who voted for Micas (a very surprising number of you!) enjoyed at least one of these fics :)


End file.
